Truth or Dare
by Albino Effect
Summary: When Manny summons the guardians, Pitch and Jamie to the Pole for a game of Truth or Dare. What should you expect? EVERYTHING. Rated T just in case. Send me suggestions via PM NOT reviews. Sorry I Had to repost...
1. Chapter 1

**A truth or Dare fic? This should be good….**

**I don't own ROTG**

* * *

The cheerful cold wind ruffled Jamie's hair. In was a frozen winter evening, and nobody noticed an albino teen and a brunette kid flying away from Burgess, to the North Pole. Jamie was riding of Jack's back, and Jack was surprisingly holding him up.

"Jack, may I ask, why are we going to the pole?" Jamie giggled as Jack did a loop in the air, Jamie, nearly falling off.

"North called us all to the pole, he requested you and the boogieman too." He replied, as they shot overseas towards the destination. The mention of Pitch sent tiny shivers down Jamie's back. Not fear, though. Of the memory. Truth be told, Jamie still found Pitch menacing and creepy, he just was not scared. Brave kid. But maybe those shivers were just from how cold it was getting, Flying across the moonlit ocean, salty white ice sprinkled their eyelashes.

* * *

Before you could say kangaroo **(Bunny: OI!)**, they were at the North Pole.

"Hello Jack!" squeaked Tooth, before pouncing at Jack's teeth.

"Hands of mouth, I got a passenger you know" Jack sighed.

"Sorry!"

The guardians were already sitting in a circle, crossed legged on the floor of the globe room, Pitch the grumpy guts next to Bunny and Sandy, and there was two spaces in-between Tooth and North, so they sat there.

"Ok, Man In Moon has requested that ve play Truth Or Dare to get to know each other better," North said, getting a grumble from Pitch and a snigger from Jack, "Phil, go get me an empty Eggnog bottle."

Eventually, they were ready. The bottle span. And, well, it landed on Jamie Bennet.

"AW what! No fair!" Jamie complained.

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

Jack had an evil smile on his face.

"Do you like Pippa more than a friend?"

Jamie's face flushes bright crimson. Jamie knew that he had to answer truthfully; it was the rules of the game.

"Yes," he sighed in defeat.

His big secret was out, he liked Pippa BIG TIME, but was too shy to ask her out. Toothina smiled at Jamie in sympathy. She really knew the feeling. A light blush danced on her face, unnoticed.

They span the bottle again.

It landed on Bunny, but he just grinned.

"Dare," he said before smoothing back his ears.

* * *

"I dare you … to drink twelve bottles of eggnog. All in one go," North chuckled, "Phil bring me eggnog."

The eggnog was brought before Phil shuffled away, not wanting to see a drunk Pooka. Bunnymund, holding them all at once, chugged them down. He was now extremely irritable, which was a lot of fun for Jack. He sent little floating ice balls at the back of Bunny's grey fur like flies, the cold nipping at his skin. Bunny finnaly snapped, throwing a boomerang at Jack's head, and hitting bang on.

"Ow…"

"Just spin the bloody bottle, Jack"

Apon spinning it, frost fern patterns appeared on the bottle. Who's it gonna hit? Who's it gonna hit?

Toothina.

"Oh, um, dare."

"I dare you to read a cavity fanfiction!" Jamie said, knowing she'd be scarred for life, "But you have to read it while Pitch is reading it, so wait till Pitch gets hit with the bottle."

"…why?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

The bottle chose Pitch next, I wonder why? **XD** So Jamie printed off two copies of a Cavity fanfiction.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"WORSE THAN MY NIGHMARES!"

"WHY?"

"EVIL!"

Jamie was trapped in a laughing fit. Their reactions were PRICELESS! If only he had brought his tape recorder. Blushes laced both spirit's faces, and hatred to him in both of their eyes. Jamie had learned his tactics from only the best, you know. He knew he had a guaranteed nightmare coming his was, but did he care? Nope.

"Spin the bottle you devil"

He span it, giggling every time he made eye contact with Pitch or Tooth.

* * *

**X'D**

**Dieing here.**

**Oh my days.**

**Ok send me suggestions, ok?**

**I request more truths than dares.**

**Thakies bye!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait: here's a new chapter I typed up on my tablet.**

**Remember, suggestions via PM only**

**Sorry guests :/**

* * *

**(Suggested by YukiGirl21)**

It landed on Aster.

Again.

He was still drunk, but now he was happy drunk, playing with his fluffy grey ears. It took a while to actually get his attention to the game, finding out bunny LOVES carrots. Like, don't let Jack in Bunny's bedroom kind of love(Heh, new OTP. Carrot x Bunny. Canny(lol))

"DAAAAAAAAARRREEEEE" he shouted headbanging.

North grinned. North would enjoy this, and not shut up about it for centuries.

"Admit that Christmas is better than Easter. If not, you vill be forced to dress into a tutu and sing Jingle Bells"

He immediately snapped out of his entertaining drunk state, geting some disappointed sighs, and banging his fists (Paws?) on the floor.

"What kind of dare is that?" Bunny complained, death glaring at North.

"A manly one. Now, go on."

"I will NOT EVER admit that.

Ever.

Fetch me a pink tutu then. This will be the most memorable Jingle Bells in yer life"

Yes, Bunny put the tutu on. He wore it as if it was the most fabulous outfit ever. Yeah, he probably was still slightly drunk. Suddenly, Bunny started breakdancing in the middle of the circle, rapping Jingle Bells. At the end of his impressive performance, everyone clapped. North had got shown up, big time. Bunny managed to render North speechless. Well, this is Truth OR Dare, so always expect the unexpected.

* * *

**(Suggested by PixanaWillow, hair part was my idea)**

Jack was pretty impressed by Bunny handling that dare with ease. If Jack had been in that situation, he would have freaked out and given in. Pitch span next. Hehehe.

Jack.

"I pick dare as well."

Pitch weighed out his embarrassing options. Tutu again, or hair. Hmmmm.

Both.

"I dare you to take of your hoody, wear a tutu as well, and dance the can can. On top of that, I get to comb down your hair" Pitch smirked, quietly laughing to himself.

Everyone gasped at the hair part. How could Jack bare to let his perfect hair be ruined? Yeah, that's all the fuss was about. Apart from Toothina. Her nails dug at the floor, a russet blush faintly lingering on her cheeks. Jack, with no top on? Tooth would faint for sure.

"Alright..."

The moment Toothina saw Jackson's chest, a small trickle of blood streamed from her nose, and tears built up. Jack isn't one of those clique hotties with abs. No no no no no. Jack has a pale chest, that looks like any other guys chest, except paler. Butit was Jack's chest. After about a minute, Toothina blacked out from Jack's immense hottness.

Jack put on a neon green tutu, and put up with the new bowl cut style hair, and started dancing. Ok, he would be mocked for decades. Successful, Jack changed back into his hoodie, while North woke up a heavily blushing tooth fairy. He shook his hair back to normal. Jamie yawned. Not long afterwards, Jack carried Jamie home. Though spirits don't need sleep, Jamies do. So yeah, Jack missed a chunk of entertainment.

* * *

**(Suggested by YukiGirl21)**

Toothina span the bottle next. She had somewhat recovered from Jack's chest...oh my just thinking about it made her dizzy.

The bottle landed on North.

North chose to go on the 'safe side'.

"Truth."

"Be honest. Do you have a secret stash of vodka?"

The Russian silently cursed. How did she know about his vodka? Maybe she was guessing. But maybe she knew. Anyway, he had to answer.

"Yes ... I have about 20 hidden vithin my study."

Well, that was quick. Seriously, nobody expected North to reply so fast, seeing as he won't ever let even the yetis at his precious vodka. If Jack was there, he would've gone to find some, but he was still delivering Jamie.

* * *

Bunny span the bottle again, plotting plenty of embarrassing truth/dares. He grinned at the man the bottle pointed to.

Pitch.

* * *

**This next one which will be in chapter 3 has been suggested by YukiGirl21 AS WELL**

**Thankyou for the love on this and HdWs. Reviews are my motivation, along with positive PMs :3**


End file.
